Legend of Zelda Original Novel
This Legend of Zelda fic does not have an official title, but it may have to do with one or some of these terms - Libra, chains, accounts/studies/books/tome, Weight/Burden. About A digest version was created in 2016 as there's no time to do a full series, but the idea is thanks to the excitement by the upcoming Zelda title Breath of Wild, released in March 3, 2017. The story turns tragic where Link is faced with a difficult decision: To sacrifice his friends, and to bear the pain, in order to save the world. Turns out, he has to do it more than once. Link belongs to a nomad family in the Grand Plateau. The short/digest version is given the title "Seven Years Revolt" (セブン イヤーズ リヴォルト) for identification. Possible Titles *Weight of Destiny *Two Visions *The Brave Scales *The Város Chains (an item) Characters ;Link :C.V: Ohara Takashi (大原 崇), Sugiyama Noriaki (杉山 紀彰), Oosaka Ryota (逢坂 良太), Kaji Yuki (梶裕貴) :The routine protagonist. Relatively quiet with a somewhat childish side, but can't turn down anyone in need of help. During his quest, he shows a quiet anger and can be guided by both a sense of justice and vengeance, but is easily swayed from acting rashly. He also likes to collect stones. ;?? :Link's companion, which may be a spiritual jewelry or item that is not a weapon (ie: Ring, necklace, hand-sized box). Offers calm judgement. He protected Link during the Hex's invasion and guides him through his quest against the Four Swords. In the digest version, it is a ring for convenience. ;Kuwaka :(クワカー). Shiekah at the Temple of Libra. A cryptic speaker; male? Name is from the Japanese spelling of Sheikah (シーカー; shikā) and Mulberry or Moraceae Morus (桑; クワ; kuwa) ;Link's friends and family :Many are from different canon series such as Skyward Sword and Twilight Princess. Karane, Pipit, Fledge, Illia, Talo, Mido, Tingle for example. Mido is the "bully". Link has his uncle; Tingle may be the one who gains client admissions and holds many maps. Pipit likes to call Link "shrimp". Pierre :(ピエール) Named after the scarecrow from Ocarina and Majora, Pierre is a wandering bard who enjoys music. He has a straw hat and vest. ;The Four Swords :(4つの剣) Generals of King Hyrule. In this fic, the Four Swords this time are actually the name of four Hyrule generals, representing a familiar element. Three are from the canon series, one being original. Are they apart of the conspiracy surrounding the Calamity King? One of them, Marivor, tries to accumulate power and expand royal collectivism. Vaati is known to be meddlesome to Zelda, but despite his stature, he is a powerful wind mage and beast summoner. *Typhoon Demon Vaati (台風魔神 颶風; Gufuu in Japan) *Twin Swords of Fire and Ice, Koume and Kotake (火氷の双剣 コウメ コタケ) *Gaia Gladiator Marivor (ガイア闘士マリヴォー) Unofficial Story/Digest Scenes ;Clad in black armor :In Hyrule, 7 years later, knights were fearful and upholders of the law. The law was strict. While there's an attack on a small town, Link grabs the reigns of the black knight's horse and pulls with the fierce strength of a bull. They both meet eyes, and neither stands down. ;The Princess :For the first time, Link's sword, a symbol of bravery and sworn to carry out justice, is pointed towards Zelda. Gradually, his anger fades when Zelda shows her understanding. Link reacted to the idea of Hyrule possibly being at fault. There's this other idea: was Zelda a coward? Zelda looks gentle. ;The Invasion :"For a shrimp, he's a tough one." ;The Fyrn :(ファーン族) One of the forest Shepard clans of Hyrule formed by royal descendants of Hylia. Link is apart of this. Name is from Old Norse fýri and english fir. ALso, Old english fyrhþ and Danish fyr/fyrre ;Mask and Hood :Hiding among a thicket, Link watched the conspicuous group. Link's jewelry? companion spoke in warning, glowing a warm color. "Listen Link, and be calm. Be brave. That guy...he's the one. Your home, your friends, family, they were destroyed by him." The revelation sent a shock through Link. Category:Games Category:Unfinished works Category:Fantasy Category:Science Fiction